The Art of Big Time Rush
by rabbids48driver
Summary: I wanted to do this on DA, but I wanted to RP with it.
1. Strange Portal

Hello, viewers. This is a crossover between Skunk Fu and Big Time Rush. I had this idea for months and months, but no one want to role play it. But last night, I visualized it and now going to make it into four chapters. Enjoy. Also, Fox is a blueberry, if you didn't see it, click or drag here - .net/s/6982783/1/The_art_of_bBlueberry_b

*Plam Woods, 2-J, Big Time Rush's Room*

Kendall: 3 hours of singing.

James: Gustavo must have been hard on us.

Logan: At least we have a break.

Carlos: Are we on time? I want to see Spongebob!

Kendall: Aren't you a little old for Spongebob?

Carlos: No!

Kendall: *sigh*

*door knocks, Gustavo enters*

Gustavo: Dogs, since I've made you work for 3 hours, I will say, you have the morning off tomorrow.

K+J+L+C: Yes!

Gustavo: But remember to come to the studio by 1 pm tomorrow.

*meanwhile, in the mountains, in skunk fu!*

Dragon: Since the plan failed on fox, I've hatched a new idea.

Baboon: What is it, Dragon?

Dragon: A music group from LA, to distract the valley dwellers.

Baboon: But who?

Dragon: I have to random pick one.

*back at the Plam woods*

Gustavo: Well, I'm going back to the studio to make more song.

Carlos: I wonder if cartoons real?

Kendall: For the last time, Cartoons are never real!

*then a green portal suck them in with Gustavo*

All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

*Big Time Rush intro plays though*

Sorry but that's the first chapter, the intro. Leave what you think of it in the review section. Thanks for reading. Bye.


	2. Meeting Skunk Fu!

Chapter 2: Meet Skunk and friends.

*Portal opens and out Big Time Rush and Gustavo*

All: AHHHHHHH!

*land on the ground hard*

All: Ompp!

*They get up*

Kendall: Where are we?

*Skunk enters*

Skunk: Hi.

Everyone(excet Carlos and Skunk) : AHHH! Did you just talk?

Skunk: What's wrong?

Carlos: They just can't see what you are. *turns to BTR* That person is Skunk from Skunk Fu! We're in the valley.

James: How do you know...Ohhh...yea.

Carlos: *turn to skunk* What's your name?

Skunk: I'm Skunk.

Kendall: I'm Kendall.

James: I'm James. *pulls out a mirror and comb*

Logan: I'm Logan.

Gustavo: I'm Gustavo Rocque.

Carlos: And i'm Carlos, and we're

All(except Gustavo): Big Time Rush!

Skunk: Are you a music group?

All: Yes!

Skunk: Cool

*Panda enters*

Panda: Hello, my name is Panda. Would you like a tour of the Valley?

All: Yes

Gutavo: Sure.

*1 hour later*

Panda: And we have one more person to meet.

All(Except Gustavo): Who?

Skunk: Fox.

Carlos: What gender is Fox?

Skunk: Female, but...

Carlos: Me first!

James: Oh..no, you're not.

*They run to find Fox*

Gustavo: So we're is Fox?

Panda: Well...

*Back to BTR*

Carlos: I think she's on the blue rock!

James: Race you to the top!

*They climb on Fox, Rabbit enter*

Rabbit: Hey, what are you doing on my Girlfriend?

James: Wait, This is Fox?

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*end of Chpt. 2.*


	3. Monkey Attack

Chpt 3: Revenge against Baboon.

James: Why is she like that?

Skunk: Calm down, I'll tell you what happen.

Kendall: Okay, guys, just calm down, tell us.

Skunk: It all started...

*15 minutes later*

Skunk:...and that what happened.

BTR: O_o Whoa.

Carlos: I can't wait to defeat Baboon!

Rest of BTR: Same here.

Fox: *sees movemt in trees* Guys, there movement in the tree and everone is here, so it must be Baboon.

Carlos: Looks like were getting revenge on Baboon!

Rest of BTR: Yea!

*later, in the tree, enter Baboon and Ninja Monkeys*

Baboon: I think this plan can work.

*Enter Skunk, Panda, and BTR*

Carlos: Hello, Baboon.

Baboon: How did you know my name?

Kendall: Skunk told us. Now you are going down!

Baboon: Monkeys, Attack!

*3 mniutes of fighting later, the ninja monkeys were defeated*

Baboon: *nervously* heheh, monkeys retreat!

*They retreated*

Logan: Take that, Baboon!

Skunk: Since you guys are singers, would you sing for us?

Kendall: Sure, but I have a question.

Skunk: What is it?

Kendall: How long is Fox and Rabbit been boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Skunk: They've been going out for 10 month.

Carlos: That long? Wow!

*end of Chpt. 3*


	4. Singing, Marriage, Home, Oh my

Chpt 4: Singing, Marriage proposal, Home, Oh my.

Fox: Hey, Rabbit, do you want to go to Big Time Rush's concert?

Rabbit: Sure. I was going to ask you about it.

*later at the stage*

Carlos: All of the Valley animals have arrived.

Kendall: I still can't believe Fox's a blueberry.

Gustavo: Okay, You dogs are going to sing Boyfriend, then Big Night, and lastly Til I forget About you.

Kendall: That's pretty good with that singing.

Panda: And now we introduce Big Time Rush.

*Big Time Rush run out with microphones*

Kendall: Our first song is boyfriend, for rabbit and Fox.

*song began*

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<p>

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<p>

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<p>

Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Crowd: *cheering*

Kendall: Now on to big night.

*Song began*

Oh, it's gonna be a big night  
>We're gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh

Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night  
>We gonna get dressed up<br>For the time of our lives  
>Let's get it started, started, started<p>

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<p>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<p>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<p>

It's been a long week  
>Been workin' overtime<br>I need a heartbeat  
>To get this party right<p>

I'm on another level  
>Turn up the bass and treble<p>

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<p>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<p>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<p>

1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, started, started  
>Let's go<p>

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started  
>It's gonna be a big night<p>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<p>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night<p>

Crowd: *Cheering*

Kendall: Now we're going to sing Til I forget about you.

*Song began*

Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
>You said it's over, it's over, it's over<p>

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
>And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna<p>

Dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
>Gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>Spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.

I thought I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<br>Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
>And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.<p>

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf.<br>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
>Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going<p>

To dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
>Gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>Spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
>I'm going crazy now I don't even think<br>I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
>Till I forget about you<p>

Rabbit: I have a question.

Fox: What is it, sweetie?

Rabbit: We've been dating for the past 10 month and you had interest that I liked to. You love me and I love you. So I have this question. *kneel down* Fox, Will you marry me?

Fox: Yes. Yes, I will.

Dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now.<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
>Gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>Spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
>Till I forget about you<p>

Crowd: *Cheering*

Kendall: Thank you.

*portal open and BTR and Gustavo return to the Palm Woods*

Kendall:That was AWESOME!

Carlos: Fox and Rabbit are getting married.

Rest of BTR: Really?

Carlos: Really.

Rest of BTR: Wow.

*end*

Thus end this story. I hope you enjoy it, too. Bye.


End file.
